Goggles, masks and other eye-protection systems are very useful to keep dust, wind, gravel, metal shavings and the like out of the eyes. In humid environments and/or during strenuous physical activity a great deal of ventilation between the lens of the goggle or masks and the eyes of the user is highly preferable to prevent or remove condensation from inside the goggles, masks or other systems. In other situations where dust, metal shavings or the like can easily irritate the eyes, a substantially complete seal and/or a partial or filtered seal between the lens and the eyes of a user is desirable.
Unfortunately, in order to vary the amount of ventilation between the lens and eyes of a user, the user typically needs to remove the particular goggle, mask or eye-protection system and put on a different pair. This is expensive because the user needs several different goggles, masks, lenses, etc., and inconvenient because the user must stop whatever they are doing (for example, skiing, snowboarding, motorcycle racing, performing a rescue, etc.) to change the goggle, mask and/or lens. Alternatively, a user can pivot the lens up away-from his eyes, if he/she wears glasses with a pivotable lens commonly known in the art. But, pivoting the lens of these types of glasses results in the lens being located above the eyes in a position where the lens can no longer provide substantial protection to the eyes. Thus, there has gone unmet a need for a goggle, mask and/or lens that is capable of providing a plurality of different ventilation states while maintaining substantial eye protection in each ventilation state.
The present invention provides goggles that comprise a lens which can be set at a plurality of different positions relative to the frame of the goggle so that a plurality of different ventilation states are possible while the lens is maintained in front of at least one eye of a user. The present invention additionally provides other advantages.
The present invention provides goggles and methods comprising a lens that is selectively moved relative to a frame to increase and/or decrease ventilation of the goggle. Typically, the lens can be moved with or without gloves on the user""s hands, and the lens can be permanently or removably attached to the frame. Such goggless and methods are desirable, for example during strenuous activities including sports, technical rescues or military operations, because they make it easy to remove moist air from the enclosed environment between the user""s eyes and the lens, yet can substantially prevent dust and debris or the like from injuring the user""s eyes. In addition, because extending the lens away from the frame increases ventilation, the frame""s profile can be reduced compared to goggles that provide large interior spaces to reduce the effects of inadequate ventilation. With a smaller profile, the goggle can be used in windy environments and also can increase the user""s peripheral vision.
Thus, in one aspect, the invention provides a goggle comprising a lens having a lens periphery, a frame having a lens contacting surface and sized to maintain the lens in front of at least one eye of a user. The goggle also comprises a lens-retention mechanism between the lens and the frame that retains the lens in a first position that maintains the lens in front of at least one eye of the user and permits a first level of air flow between the lens and the frame, and in a second position that maintains the lens in front of at least one eye of the user and permits a second, substantially greater level of air flow between the lens and the frame. Furthermore, the goggle comprises an adjustment mechanism between the lens and the frame that moves the lens relative to the frame among the positions. The second position can be defined such that substantially all of the lens periphery is located varying distances away from the lens contacting surface, or the second position can be defined such that a portion of the lens periphery contacts the lens contacting surface. For example the lens can pivot among the positions. The second position can also be defined such that substantially all of the lens periphery is located a first, substantially constant distance away from the lens contacting surface. The goggle can further include more than two lens positions. For example, the eye-protection mechanism can include a third position that maintains the lens in front of at least one eye of the user and permits a third level of air flow between the lens and the frame that is substantially greater than the second level of air flow.
Embodiments of the goggle include various embodiments of the adjustment and lens-retention mechanisms. In some embodiments the lens-retention mechanism and the adjustment mechanism can be the same mechanism. In other embodiments the goggle can comprise two adjustment mechanisms, one on either side of the lens and frame.
In some embodiments, the lens-retention mechanism comprises a post and at least first and second detents sized to receive the post. The detents are located such that when the lens is in the first position the first detent retains the post. In yet other embodiments, the adjustment mechanism comprises a rack and pinion operably connected to the lens and frame to move the lens among the lens positions. In still other embodiments, the adjustment mechanism comprises a lever operably connected to the lens and frame to move the lens among the lens positions. In yet other embodiments, the adjustment mechanism comprises a swing arm operably connected to the lens and frame to move the lens among lens positions.
In still other embodiments, the adjustment mechanism comprises a lens bias spring that biases the lens away from the first position, and the lens-retention mechanism comprises a pawl having a hook and a toothed rack comprising at least first and second teeth. The teeth are located to receive the hook such that when the lens is retained in the first position the pawl is in a restraining position wherein the hook contacts the first tooth and restrains the lens bias spring from moving the lens away from the first position.
Embodiments of the goggle also include various embodiments of the lens to protect a users eyes in various environments. In some embodiments the lens can be removably attached to the frame or can comprises a ballistic grade lens. In these and other embodiments the lens can include a polarized and/or tinted lens. In addition, these and other embodiments of the lens can selectively attenuate infrared light, ultraviolet light, or a narrow range of light wavelengths corresponding to light wavelengths emitted by a laser or a welding torch.
Embodiments of the goggle also include embodiments of the frame that comprise a goggle or glasses. In some of the goggle embodiments the frame also comprises a face-contoured perimeter that forms a substantially air-tight seal with a user""s face when the goggle is worn by a user. In addition, some of the goggle embodiments further comprise a goggle-retention member comprising an elastic strap having a length that can be adjustable, a first end connected to a left side of the frame and a second end connected to a right side of the frame.
Embodiments of the goggle also include embodiments of the frame that comprise one or more frame vents to allow inhibited or uninhibited ventilation of the goggle when the lens is at one or more of the lens positions. In some embodiments, the vents can be covered with a filter element.
Embodiments of the goggle also include embodiments of the lens wherein the lens periphery comprises a lens frame. In some of these embodiments, the lens frame comprises at least one lens vent that may or may not be covered with a filter element. Furthermore, in some of these embodiments the frame of the goggle also comprise at least one frame vent that may or may not be covered with a filter element, wherein the lens vent and the frame vent substantially align to form a passage when the lens and frame are in one of the lens positions.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for retaining and moving a lens relative to a frame in a goggle that comprises placing the lens of a goggle in a first position that maintains the lens in front of at least one eye of the user and permits a first level of air flow between the lens and the frame, retaining the lens in the first position, moving the lens to a second position that maintains the lens in front of at least one eye of the user and permits a second level of air flow between the lens and the frame that is substantially greater than the first level of air flow, and retaining the lens in the second position. In some executions of the method, the method further comprises moving the lens to a third position that maintains the lens in front of at least one eye of the user and permits a third level of air flow between the lens and the frame wherein the third level of air flow is greater than the second level of air flow, and retaining the lens at the third position. In these and other executions of the method, placing and moving the lens can be performed while a user of the goggle is strenuously physically active. In addition, in these and other executions of the method, moving the lens can comprise a) pivoting the lens relative to the frame, b) turning a pinion operably connected to the lens and the frame, c) moving a lever operably connected to the lens and the frame, d) moving a swing arm operably connected to the lens and frame, e) pushing a button operably connected to the lens and the frame to move the lens away from the first position, and pushing the lens to move the lens toward the first position, f) pushing or pulling the lens with at least one of the user""s hands.
These and other aspects, features and embodiments are set forth within this application, including the following Detailed Description and attached drawings. The present invention comprises a variety of aspects, features and embodiments; such multiple aspects, features and embodiments can be combined and permuted in any desired manner. In addition, references are set forth herein, including in the Cross-Reference To Related Applications, that discuss certain apparatus, methods or other information; all such references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety and for all their teachings and disclosures, regardless of where the references may appear in this application.